Dream
by Sakurazawa Ai
Summary: Ini sudah kesekian kalinya dirinya dilanda mimpi buruk, dan untuk yang kedua kalinya ia harus terbangun di jam yang sama 00.30 AM. Yang lebih parah mimpi yang ia dapat akhir-akhir ini menjadi kenyataan—terlebih kali ini mengenai Konan, kakak iparnya. Belum cukup sampai disitu ia bertemu dengan pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke./"Kau sudah tahu."/"Maaf?"/"Welcome to our real dream."


Jumat. 14 September 2014.

_Gadis itu membuka matanya seraya mengerjap. __Mencoba untuk menyesuaikan cahaya lampu yang berpendar temaram di sekitarnya.__ Ia kini ada di dalam lorong kamar yang tidak terlalu panjang. Bentuknya mirip dengan lorong kamar yang biasa ada di hotel. Hanya saja, ini lebih pendek dan lorongnya lebih sempit. "Ah, dimana ini? Hm? Lorong kamar?" Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru lorong. Ia yakin, ia tidak sedang ada di rumahnya. Ini mirip seperti kastil, tepatnya rumah bergaya modern bercampur klasik dengan sentuhan gaya Eropa di dalamnya. Di ujung sana ada sebuah_ Chandelier_ besar yang tergantung di atap. Ah ternyata tidak lama lagi ia akan bertemu dengan tangga menurun. _

_Tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah ke arah tangga tersebut. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Yang ia tahu hanyalah, kakinya seolah bergerak sendiri. "Hiks...hiks..."_

_Ia berhenti. Menoleh ke samping kanan—tepat berhadapan dengan pintu kayu mahoni yang cukup kokoh dan sedikit terbuka menimbulkan celah yang mengeluarkan sedikit cahaya lampu dari dalam. Dan sekali lagi, tanpa ia sadari tangan dan kakinya bergerak sendiri membuka pintu itu. Ia melihatnya. Seorang wanita berumur kurang lebih dua puluh lima tahun sedang menangis menunduk serta memeluk seorang bayi mungil. _

Kenapa aku seperti pernah melihatnya? _Ia membatin._

_Baru saja ia akan bertanya, wanita itu sudah terlebih dahulu mendongak dan menampakkan wajah cantiknya yang berurai air mata. Isakan wanita itu ternyata tidak cukup mengusik tidur sang bayi. Ia terkejut. "Konan-neechan? Yuta-kun?" gumamnya kaget._

_Wanita itu tidak menunjukkan raut apapun kecuali tetap menetaskan linangan air matanya. Lalu tiba-tiba ia mengambil sebuah kain putih—yang terlihat seperti bahan handuk, hanya saja lebih besar dan panjang—dan menutupi tubuhnya serta sang bayi, dan berbau sitrus. Gadis itu tidak mengerti. Apa yang sedang terjadi? Lidahnya terasa kelu tatkala melihat sebuah pemantik api klasik yang cukup besar berada di samping wanita itu. Tangan wanita itu meraih pemantik api tersebut, dan membuka tutupnya. Sedetik kemudian ia mulai memantikkan api seraya...tersenyum?_

"_A—apa yang akan kau lakukan?" ucap gadis itu terbata bercampur takut._

_Tanpa aba-aba lagi kakinya bergerak sendiri keluar dari kamar itu sambil menutup pintunya. Ia bergerak menuju kamar di samping kamar wanita yang mirip dengan Konan. Ia membuka pintu sambil langsung bergegas menuju ranjang dan merebahkan diri. Tidak ada waktu dan tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk berpikir, itulah yang terjadi padanya. Matanya terpejam tanpa seizinnya._

"_Apa ini? Asap? Asap?! Yahiko-kun, apa yang terjadi?!" seru seseorang di luar kamarnya. _Tunggu! Itu seperti suara Kaa-san! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa mataku tidak mau terbuka?! _Ia berteriak dalam hati. Suara langkah kaki berat yang datang membukakan matanya. Peluhnya keluar dengan deras. Tanpa dikomando, kakinya melangkah pintu lalu membukanya. Ia melihat sosok Ibunya dan Kakak laki-lakinya sedang berkumpul tepat di depan pintu Konan._

_Jantungnya berdegup super kencang. Ia benci hal ini. Kenapa tubuhnya tidak bisa dikendalikannya? Demi Kami-sama, apa yang ia ingin lakukan justru bertolak belakang dengan gesture tubuhnya. _

_Yahiko menutup hidungnya untuk meghalau asap tebal dan gelap yang berasal dari kamar Konan. Ibunya ada di belakangnya. Sedangkan ia sendiri berdiam diri di tempat. Tubuhnya serasa terpaku ke tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Tiba-tiba raungan kesakitan dari dalam yang ia duga sebagai suara Konan, terdengar kencang. Tangan kanan Yahiko yang terulur pada kenop pintu bergetar hebat. Pintu terbuka perlahan, setelahnya terbuka dengan cepat dan menabrak dinding dengan sangat keras. Kilatan api menyambar dengan hebat di dalamnya. Yahiko memekik menyebutkan nama Konan dan Yuta. Ibunya menangis hebat sambil menunduk. _

Demi Kami-sama, apa yang sudah terjadi?Jangan-jangan...Oh...tidak...tidak mungkin! Konan-neechan! Yuta-kun! _Ia menjerit keras dalam hati. Yahiko yang sebelumnya memekik, kini memandang kosong ke arah depan. Gadis itu berjalan di luar kesadarannya. Raungan kesakitan dan jeritan yang seakan mengiris mental dan hatinya itu terdengar lagi. Ia berdiri di dekat ambang pintu. Ia mulai berfirasat buruk. Tidak! Ia tidak mau melihat ke dalam! _Siapapun! Tolong hentikan aku!

_Tubuhnya mulai berjalan mendekat ambang pintu. Matanya ingin ia pejamkan, tapi tidak bisa. Ia sungguh tidak mau melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya! Air matanya berderai dengan hebat. Tepat sebelum ia melihat apa yang dilihatnya, semuanya mengabur. Dan menggelap total diantara kilatan api yang menghanguskan tubuh Konan yang kini masih meraung kesakitan dengan daging yang mulai terkelupas dari tubuhnya dan menampakkan tulang yang seharusnya berwarna putih perlahan menghitam._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto ji-san**

**A fanfiction by Sakurazawa Ai**

**Genre : Mystery/Suspense, Supernatural**

**"Dream"**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Hosh...hosh...hosh..."<p>

Kedua mata itu terbuka serentak dan cepat. Kening itu dipenuhi dengan peluh. Rambut itu mulai kumal karena keringat. Dan mulut itu terbuka, dengan napas yang tersengal hebat. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang sampai-sampai ia merasa nyeri di dada kirinya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya. Memegang kepalanya menggunakan kedua tangan yang terasa sedikit bergetar. Butuh beberapa saat baginya untuk menetralisir napasnya kembali. Ingatannya mulai melanglang pada mimpi yang baru ia dapat. _Ah, mimpi? _Ia mengambil jam weker di meja kayu kecil di samping ranjangnya. Matanya terpejam erat, dan keningnya berkerut dalam. _Lagi-lagi jam segini. _Ia meletakkan jam berbentuk apel tersebut kembali ke tempatnya. Ia menghela napas panjang. Dan setelah itu membaringkan dirinya lagi. Mencoba untuk mengusir rasa takutnya dan melupakan mimpi buruk itu.

Jarum jam dari weker apel berdetak mengisi ruangan kamar gadis itu. Jarum panjangnya baru saja melewati angka dua belas dan kini menunjukkan waktu pukul 00.30. Demi apapun juga, ini adalah kedua kalinya ia harus terbangun di tengah malam begini. Belum lagi, mimpi apa-apaan itu? Lebih buruk dari sebuah mimpi buruk. Ia bergerak gusar di atas ranjangnya. Mencoba posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur kembali, tapi nihil. Matanya bergerak gelisah menuju penjuru ruangan di kamarnya. Ia masih terlalu takut kalau-kalau mengalami mimpi buruk lagi. Terlebih, kali ini ia memimpikan kakak iparnya sendiri.

"Ugh...kali ini Konan-_nee_," gumamnya.

Ia terduduk lagi. Meskipun terbuka, matanya sudah terlalu capek untuk dibiarkan terbuka. Tapi masalahnya, untuk tertutup saja susah! _Mungkin aku akan tidur dengan Kaa-san saja, _batinnya. Baru saja ia akan beranjak, ia teringat kejadian beberapa hari lalu dimana ia ditolak mentah-mentah untuk tidur dengan Kaa-_san_nya gara-gara mengalami mimpi buruk. "Haaaahh...tidak bisa! Kaa-_san_ pasti akan mengusirku lagi," gerutunya sedikit sebal.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan lagi. Ia menepis seluruh pikiran negatif yang semakin menumpuk dengan menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. "Tidak! Ini kamarku dan ini daerahku! Itu hanya mimpi buruk Sakura, hanya mimpi buruk!" tegasnya pada diri sendiri. Berbekal tekad yang dikuatkan dan selimut yang ia tarik sampai sebatas dagu serta lampu kamar yang ia nyalakan, ia mencoba kembali tidur.

...

...

...

Di ruang keluarga, beberapa anggota keluarga Haruno sudah berkumpul untuk memulai sarapan pagi minus putri bungsu dari pasangan Kizashi dan Mebuki Haruno. Sang kepala keluarga tidak terlihat sosoknya karena tengah dalam perjalanan kerja ke Hokaido untuk beberapa minggu. Sang Ibu—Mebuki Haruno—tengah menyiapkan makanan dan minuman di meja makan dibantu Konan, yang notabene istri dari Yahiko Haruno—si sulung.

"_Arighato_ Konan-_chan_," ucap Mebuki sambil tersenyum.

Konan balas tersenyum lalu mengundurkan diri untuk menengok Yuta yang sedang digendong oleh Yahiko—ayahnya. Bayi mungil itu masih setia tertidur di gendongan Ayahnya. "Masih tidur ya, Pangeran kita?" ujar Konan mengalihkan atensi Yahiko.

Pria itu tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk semangat. "Pangeran kita ini benar-benar membuatku gemas! Ah, bagaimana kalau hari ini aku izin kerja, ya? Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu dan Yuta," ujar Yahiko sambil terus mengayunkan gendongannya.

Konan serentak menggeleng tegas. Ia berkacak pinggang. "Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak bekerja, Yahiko-_kun_. Kalau kau ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamaku dan Yuta, carilah uang yang banyak dulu lalu kita berlibur bertiga ke Hokaido. Hm? Bagaimana?"

"Ck, _anata_...kenapa harus menunggu dulu sih? Aku juga sudah punya cukup uang untuk pergi ke sana, kenapa kau tidak mau?" Yahiko pura-pura cemberut.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak, _okay_? Jangan gunakan Yuta sebagai alasan kau tidak masuk kerja. Ingat Yahiko-_kun_, kewajiban suami adalah untuk menafkahi keluarganya, dengan kata lain kau harus tetap bekerja dan tidak boleh malas, _wakatta_? Oh ya, dan satu hal lagi. Sekalipun kau di rumah, yang ada kau hanya akan tidur seharian tanpa melakukan apa-apa, kau itu kalau sudah tidur benar-benar seperti orang mati suri, Yahiko-_kun_!" tukas Konan tanpa pandang bulu.

Yahiko _jawdrop_. _Seperti orang mati suri? Inner_nya menjerit. "Kejam sekali kau, _anata_," ujar Yahiko memelas. "Ah ya, omong-omong soal tidur. Mana adikku yang paling cerewet itu? Ya Tuhan, ini sudah jam tujuh, kalau dia tidak segera turun, dia bisa melewatkan waktu sarapan. Haaah...dasar kuda nil."

Konan terkikik mendengar ucapan suaminya. Lantas ia memberikan kecupan di pipi Yahiko sebelum setelahnya ia bergegas ke lantai dua membangunkan Sakura.

...

...

...

...

_Aahh...rasanya badanku pegal-pegal semua! _Sakura membuka matanya yang masih sepat sambil sesekali meregangkan otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku bukan main. Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding di kamarnya. Matanya melotot spontan melihat angka yang ditunjukkan jam tersebut. _ Jam tujuh pagi? Astaga!_

TOK. TOK. TOK.

"Sakura-_chan_, apa kau masih tidur? Sebentar lagi kau akan melewatkan waktu sarapan lho," seru Konan dari seberang pintu.

"Konan-_nee_? Syukurlaaahh...yang semalam benar-benar hanya mimpi buruk," gumamnya lega.

Ia menghela napas panjang dan kemudian tersenyum lemah. _Ya, setidaknya itu hanya mimpi buruk, _ucapnya dalam hati. "Iya, Konan-_nee_...Aku akan segera turun," sapanya balik. Lalu ia mendengar sahutan Konan yang berkata 'oke' lalu langkah kaki terdengar dan semakin menjauh. Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang lalu kemudian beranjak ke arah pintu. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengganti piyamanya terlebih dahulu atau sekedar menggosok gigi. Mungkin efek dari mimpi buruknya.

"_Ohayou_," ujar Sakura sesampainya di lantai satu sambil menguap kecil. Mebuki langsung memelototi anak bungsunya seraya berkacak pinggang.

"Sakura-_chan_, kenapa kau tidak mengganti bajumu dulu? Da apakah putri Kaa-san yang paling cerewet ini sudah sikat gigi?" tanya wanita pirang tersebut berturut-turut.

Sakura hanya menunjukkan cengiran lima jarinya dan mencomot hidangan yang sudah tersedia di depan meja. Ia menguyah roti gandum berselai coklatnya dengan nikmat dan semangat. Yahiko yang melihatnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Ia mengalihkan Yuta pada Konan dan setelah itu pergi ke meja makan. Begitu jaraknya sudah dekat dengan adik semata wayangnya itu, ia menoyor kepala adiknya pelan. Sakura tersedak.

Gadis itu melotot pada pelaku penoyoran atas dirinya. "_Nii-chan_! Kau mau membuatku mati tersedak?!" semprotnya.

Yahiko hanya mengedikkan bahu _innocent_ lalu ikut mencomot hidangan di meja makan tak lupa dengan menghidupkan televisi yang menyiarkan tentang berita terkini di wilayah Tokyo.

_Dikabarkan telah terjadi kebakaran hebat di daerah distrik Konoha yang meludeskan sekurangnya lima rumah dan masih diperkirakan akan merembet ke rumah-rumah lainnya. Tercatat korban tewas sebanyak dua orang dengan rincian Reiko Kumikawa-24th tewas terpanggang dengan kondisi memeluk bayi berumur 1 tahun yang diduga adalah putranya. Korban ditemukan dalam kondisi mengenaskan di kamarnya dengan beberapa potongan handuk panjang disekitar korban...Penyebab kebakaran masih diperiksa oleh pihak yang berwajib, namun sebelum berita ini diturunkan, diduga penyebab kebakaran adalah bunuh diri dari korban...  
><em>

Sakura tersedak seketika. Roti gandum selai coklat yang dikunyahnya muncrat ke arah Yahiko dan dibalas oleh delikan tajam kakaknya tersebut. Ia terbatuk-batuk dan segera meraih gelas berisi air putih dan meneguknya rakus.

"Sakura-_chan_, apa ada kodok di lambungmu sampai kau memberiku hujan roti lokalmu secara gratis, hm?" sindir Yahiko sebal.

Sakura meringis. "_Gomen ne nii-chan_, aku tidak sengaja, sungguh!" Yahiko memutar bolamatanya bosan lalu pergi menuju wastafel di dapur. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke televisi dan matanya seketika terbelalak lebar begitu tahu keadaan rumah dimana ada korban tewas di dalamnya sama persis seperti dalam mimpinya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan tangannya gemetar. _I—ini kebetulan atau...atau...tidak, tidak mungkin, _ujarnya skeptis. Tapi, kalau kebetulan, bagaimana ia bisa menjelaskan tentang mimpi buruk sebelumnya yang sudah menjadi kenyataan?

"Sakura_-chan_!"

Sakura langsung menoleh cepat ke arah suara. Mebuki menaikkan satu alisnya bingung. Wanita itu berkacak pinggang, "_Kaa-san_ sudah memanggilmu berulang kali, kau tahu?"

_"G—gomen Kaa-san_, hehe aku terlalu serius menonton berita itu," ujar Sakura berusaha tetap tenang sambil menunjuk tv. Mebuki menghela napas panjang lalu kemudian memberikan secarik kertas yang ada tulisan tangannya. Sakura memperhatikan kertas itu dengan sangsi, ia mendapat firasat kalau hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat melelahkan baginya.

"Itu adalah barang-barang keperluan kita untuk sebulan ke depan yang sudah mulai menipis. Nah, Sakura-_chan_ tolong belikan itu di minimarket depan kompleks, ok? _Kaa-san_ akan memberikan uangnya sebentar lagi, tapi kau harus mandi dulu!" titah sang Ibunda.

Sakura mendesah pasrah. Hari libur musim panasnya ini akan sangat panjang. "_Wakatta_~" sahutnya malas.

.

.

.

.

"...sabun mandi, cek. Pasta gigi, cek. Sabun cuci, cek. Pewangi pakaian,cek. Hm...sepertinya sudah semua," gumam Sakura sambil mengabsen satu per satu barang yang tercatat di kertas. Ia mendorong troli belanjaannya dan kemudian berhenti di stan buah. Ia punya ide untuk membeli beberapa strawberry dan kiwi, dan ia menyukainya.

Tiba-tiba seperti sebuah selentingan cepat, ia berpikir kalau akan terjadi sesuatu di depan minimarket yang saat ini ia kunjungi. Entahlah, apakah sebuah firasat? Sakura juga tidak tahu. Tapi anehnya, ia merasa tidak sedang memikirkan apa-apa dan berkonsentrasi dengan buah di depannya. Namun, _firasat _itu tiba-tiba masuk ke pikirannya.

"—untuk berapa kilo?" sebuah suara menginterupsi. Sakura langsung tersadar.

"Ah...satu saja, dan kiwinya juga satu, _arigatho_."

Sang pegawai mengangguk dan menimbang buah dengan pas. Sakura mulai kepikiran. Akhir-akhir ini ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Dari mimpi buruk berturut-turut di jam yang sama, lalu mimpi buruk yang seakan menjadi kenyataan, dan setelah itu sekarang, saat sebuah firasat tidak pasti tiba-tiba menyergap pikirannya. Ia berusaha menampik semua hal itu dan kembali mendorong troli belanjaannya menuju meja kasir.

Antrean di depan meja kasir terlihat lumayan panjang. Sakura memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan Ipod miliknya lalu memasang _headset_ di kedua telinga. _Playlist_ di Ipod sedang memutar lagu-lagu favoritnya. _Daripada mati bosan gara-gara antre, lebih baik ini, _batinnya.

Antrean perlahan mulai berkurang dan otomatis ia semakin maju. Kepalanya bergerak pelan sesuai irama lagu. Ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu minimarket yang otomatis terhubung dengan trotoar lalu jalan raya, tubuhnya seakan kaku di tempat dan matanya terbeliak.

Ada sebuah mobil tipe keluarga berwarna putih sedang melaju ke arah minimarket dan semuanya terjadi dengan amat sangat cepat. Ia jatuh terduduk tepat di depan moncong mobil yang kurang sesenti lagi bisa saja menubruk tubuhnya. Ya, mobil itu menghantam minimarket—merusak bagian depan minimarket dan memporakporandakan barang-barang yang ada di etalase terdekat. Orang-orang menjerit histeris. Namun Sakura masih diam. Ia terlalu_ shock_ atas kenyataan ia hampir menjadi korban penabrakan.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang sudah terjadi?!"

"Astaga...Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?!"

"Hei! Dimana pengemudinya? Jangan-jangan dia kabur!"

Orang-orang mulai berargumen sendiri dan saling berteriak heboh.

Sekali lagi, Sakura masih diam di tempat. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan terulur padanya. Seakan lupa untuk bernapas tadi, kini gadis itu meraup oksigen di sekitarnya dengan rakus. Ia memandang tangan yang terbalut jaket berwarna biru dongker dan kemudian menatap si empunya tangan. "Kau baik-baik saja?" ujar si empunya tangan yang ternayata adalah seorang pemuda tampan dengan tatapan tajam dan tanpa ekspresinya.

Sakura masih bengong, lalu ia meraih tangan itu dengan gemetar dan berdiri dengan limbung. "A—Apa ya—"

"Tenanglah. Semuanya sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang. Kau selamat. Beruntung."

Sakura mengangguk kaku. "Terima kasih," ujarnya.

Pemuda berhoodie itu mengangguk singkat, "Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura mengerjap cepat, otaknya masih memproses dua kata tersebut. "A—aa, Sakura Haruno," sahutnya begitu ia paham.

Kemudian tatapannya beralih pada mobil di depannya. Tidak ada pengemudi, dan tidak ada penumpang. Hatinya seakan berdesir ketika ia mengingat apa yang tadi ia firasatkan. Apakah ini maksud firasat buruknya tadi? Ia mulai bertanya-tanya.

"Kau sudah tahu." Sasuke berkata tiba-tiba.

Sakura langsung menoleh padanya, "Maaf?"

Sasuke juga menoleh padanya, ah tepatnya sedikit merunduk karena ia jelas lebih tinggi dari Sakura. Ia menatap gadis itu tajam, tapi entah kenapa Sakura langsung merinding seketika. "Kau sudah tahu ini akan terjadi, meskipun awalnya kau masih belum memahaminya."

Mata Sakura membulat, tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak memberikan informasi apapun. "A—aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud, Uchiha-_san_."

"Kau tidak perlu menutupi apapun, karena aku sudah tahu _semuanya_."

Glek. Sakura menelan ludahnya gugup. _Siapa sebenarnya dia ini? Lalu apa yang dia maksudkan dengan mengetahui semuanya? _Sakura bertanya-tanya.

Dan Sakura berani bertaruh kalau ia melihat Sasuke menyeringai dan terkikik pelan di balik hoodie miliknya itu. "Kau ingin tahu siapa aku? Dan kau ingin aku menjelaskan tentang _semuanya _tadi, hm?"

Oke, gadis itu mulai takut. Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya, dan ucapan Sasuke selanjutnya membuat dirinya bertambah ngeri dan pucat. "Suatu kelegaan bagimu, bukan, kalau ternyata kakak ipar dan keponakan tersayangmu itu baik-baik saja dan mimpi burukmu tidak sepenuhnya menjadi sebuah kenyataan? Ah, siapa namanya? Konan dan...Yuta, eh?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang cukup berbahaya.

Sakura tercengang. Diam dan diam. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. _B_—_bagaimana dia bisa tahu semua itu?!_ Innernya menjerit takut.

"Kau bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa tahu semua itu?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Sakura masih tidak menjawab, lebih tepatnya ia tidak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya. "Itu karena..._I can read your entire mind ... You and me...are the same, a real dreamer," _bisik Sasuke. Bulu kuduk Sakura meremang.

Tiba-tiba ia mendapati perasaannya begitu tidak tenang dan seakan memerintahkan otaknya untuk berpikir kalau sebentar lagi akan ada insiden yang lainnya. Ia berusaha menepis tapi ide itu terus terngiang. Betul saja, dari arah kanan ada sebuah mobil sedan hitam melaju dengan cepat lalu menabrak sebuah mobil lainnya sehingga menimbulkan suara 'BRAK' yang amat keras. Bahkan untuk menutup mata saja Sakura tidak mampu. Ia bisa melihat dan mengingat dengan jelas detik-detik tabrakan hebat itu dan kondisi dari korban yang tak lain adalah pengemudi dan penumpang di dalamnya. Sekali lagi, orang-orang menjerit histeris dan mulai berkumpul di mobil ringsek itu guna berusaha membantu.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat ketika ia melihat salah satu korban sudah tak layak untuk dilihat, dalam artian tewas mengenaskan.

"Kau lihat pemandangan itu? Sangat indah, bukan? Dan _sangat sesuai _dengan pikiran kita," ujar Sasuke. "Ini hanya perkenalan, karena setelahnya kau akan terbiasa dengan pemandangan yang kau lihat sekarang," lanjutnya.

Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Air mata menetes dengan deras walau tanpa isakan dan guncangan. Sakura menangis dalam diam dan dalam keadaan yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu harus menyebutnya apa.

Sasuke menyeringai lalu mendekat ke arah Sakura dan sekali lagi berbisik padanya, "_Welcome to our real dream_."

.

.

.

-THE END-

Mind to review, please?

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN : Gantung ya? wkwk emang...itu beneran lho, mimpinya pernah aku alamin, brrr ngeri banget deh -" **_

_**oke mungkin ini banyak yg kekurangannya, hehe maklum msih blm jago bikin yg genre ini, karena suka nengok belakang dan takut sendiri iihh..ehehe**_

_**ok gitu aja, enjoy ya! *smile :)**_


End file.
